Someone To Protect
by TheSpazChik
Summary: Ian is just a regular tattoo artist caught in a sudden apocolypse. He is relieved he is on his own untill he meets someone he will stop at nothing to protect. OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't really done anything with my other walking dead story; I haven't talked to my co-writer in a while. I have the last year of school left and he is busy with a baby on the way so I haven't had the time to consult with him but I will when I get the chance. Until then I hope you like this spur-of-the-moment thought. Again, please enjoy.:)**

I never imagined that a zombie apocolypse would actually happen. It all sounded too Remero to me. But i consider myself lucky, I dont have a family like many others, I dont have anyone to protect and its a bit of a relief. That means I wont let anyone down or get anyone killed.

I have pretty much always been a screw up. I dropped out of highschool, got a job at a tattoo shop, argued with my dad constantly untill he died on my 21st birthday. My mom had a heart attack, like dad, but when I was 10.

My first encounter with the cannibalistic dead-heads, was when I took a break ans wenr out the back door of the parlor. I wanted to have a quick smoke before a reserved appointment that was drawing near. But it was cut short when I heard a noise coming from the alley. It sounded like snarls, and grunts, and lots of other things that just didnt sound right when I got closer and came upon what looked like a crazed man feasting on another man.

The cigarette held between my gawking lips fell, hitting my arm and causing me to flinch from the sudden burning sensation. Thats when the "thing" noticed me and left his meal, lunging at me.

"Fuck!" I yelled and had ran back in the way I came out, locking the door and ran to the front.

"Chuck! Get your ass out here!" I called to Chuck's work room. The chunky blonde guy came rushing out.

"What!?"

"Theres a fucker outside who was eating someone, like had'em open and eating his insides. Then he tried to get me!"

"Shit! You ok, man?"

"Im fine, just...fuck!" I answered looking out all the windows and pulling down the blinds and locked the door."You got you cell on you?"

"Yea, hold on." He ran back into his room.

I peeked outside and heard a scream. I unlocked and opened the door to find a girl running around, being chased. Her persuers looked about like what I encountered in the back. I franticly waved my arm and she came running towards me and into the shop.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

Through sobs and tears she nodded and answered." Yea, im fine. But one of them bit me!"

I examined her arm and pulled her towards my work room for the first aid kit. She silently sat on the customer chair while I cleaned and wrapped the terrible looking wound. It looked like they didnt just take a bite out of her arm, they naughed on it.

"How's that phone coming Chuck!?" I called.

"Sherrif aint answering the phone." He answered, walking into my room.

"Cops are everywhere outside." The girl sniffled." There are so many of the those things, everything is messed up out there."

"My name is Damian but you can call me Ian, and this is Chuck." I told her.

"Tammy." She replied, looking around.

"Tammy, do you know whats going on?" I asked calmly.

"No...no I was just walking through the park..." She trailed off and her voice got lower." Then it all happened so fast...people started attacking, and _eating_ people.

We stayed inside the locked place through the night. Listening for screams and checking to see if we could help. One man wasnt at lucky as Tammy and I couldnt just watch him get eatin. I had a bad feeling about Tammy though. I wasnt dumb and hopefully she wasn't either, but I didnt want to stress her out now that she had come down with a fever.

So I kept to myself that her arm was getting worse fast and that it was starting to get infected if not already.

"Ian?"I heard her call.

"Yea?" I asked, walking to where I had her lying down.

"I always thought tattoo shops were dark and dirty." She said quietly."And that the artists were mean and tough."

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yea I thought that at first too, but it wasnt so bad when I started out."

She smiled lightly and I left her to sleep while I went back to the door and windows.

What happened a couple of hours later was bad. Chuck had gone to check on Tammy when a second later I heard him cry out. I ran to see what was wrong and saw Tammy had bit down on his neck. Dammit! Don't let this be true! God! Why is this happening!? How could this be happening?!

* * *

I know this is short but I hope you like it as want to read more. Next chapter i will introduce my female character. Please review or alert if you want:)

TheSpazChik


	2. Chapter 2

**I** **would like to thank...**

**TheLostGirl15 for reviewing,favoriting, and alerting. **

**GoodWork for reviewing**

**ShitForabrains for reviewing ans alerting.**

**IceBabe7723 for alerting and favoriting **

**and...**

**SunnySideUp25 for favoriting.**

**a/n: i know this is another small chapter but i worked hard on it and there will be more to come:)**

Tessa yawned as she stepped through the door of the small animal clinic. She checked all the animals in the back before locking up and was heading for the stables to check on the horse that was brought in recently.

She was both tired and pissed off because it was the Saturday and she should have been home all weekend but she couldnt get a hold of Miranda,who works the weekend, and she never showed three days of tending to hurt or sick pets with basically a total of probably 3-4 hours of sleep, left the young woman jonesinr' for an espresso and some actual food. All she had the whole time was water and some energy bars.

But now she was free to go home and have the next three days off for compensation from Maggie, the owner of the clinic. No more sleeping on the cot in the back room.

She entered the small four stabled barn and stopped when she heard weird noises. She grabbed the flashlight from the hook by the light switch when she couldn't get the lights to turn on. Must have burnt out again.

She kept toward the second stall on the right and got closer to the snarls, and snapping. She even thought she heard tearing. Did a wild animal get in here?

She got to the gate and shined a light on the horse and shouted in horror. There the horse lay dead with its insides torn out and hanging out of the mouth of a bloody man.

His head whipped around to look at her. With another scream, she ran out of the shed and pulled the Keys out of her pocket as she got to her car. She had the right key but she was shaking so much, it took her a couple tries before she could get it into the key hole to unlock the door.

Once she got opened the door she heard a shriek and looked to see the man now sprinting after her. She got into the car and started it up. She looked behind her to back out when she heard a smack against her door window and screamed when she saw the man had cracked it.

She slammed on the gas and drove away as fast as she could.

Tears blurred her eyes as she began to panic. This wasn't possible! What was that thing? Obviously it wasn't human! Or was it someone stuck on bath salts, like what she had heard on the news last month?She didn't care, she just wanted to go home.

Going down the highway, she could see everything was going haywire! People were ripping other people apart and ate parts of them.

She stopped at a stop sign instinctually and went forward but another car barreled into her car, causing her to swerve and unfortunately, flip the car upside down.


End file.
